Deliverance
by MusicalMinchkin
Summary: Hermione is now in her 6th year of Hogwarts, over the summer she was raped and is now dealing with an unexpected pregnancy, what will she do when her friends turn their backs? Will an unlikely savior bring her back to the light? DMHG. R&R please! finished
1. Default Chapter

"Right" Hermione replied sarcastically "So you really think I'd tell you if I was pregnant with his baby?"  
  
"Well no... but look Hermione I don't want to argue about this, I don't like guessing games and I'm not about to start now WHO IS THE FATHER?" Ron stated angrily, he was going to get an explanation for this!  
  
"FUCK YOU! It's not your business, all you need to know is it's not yours!" Hermione was now in tears how could Ron be this cruel? He was her friend he was supposed to understand, he was acting like a different person, where was the best friend she had known all these years? Before Ron could say anything else Hermione quickly ran up to the girl's dormitories followed by an escapade of tears. It had happened at the end of the summer Hermione had gotten raped and now to make that even worse she found out that she was pregnant and this was only the third week of school! She had decided to tell Ron about the incident and the pregnancy, after all he was her best friend. When Hermione had revealed it had been someone they knew Ron pressed for details, Hermione however refused to uncover the identity of her attacker. Ron was unable to cope with her lack of answers, and although his intentions were good, he was unable to push aside his emotional attachment to Hermione long enough to see the situation in a clear light. When Ron accused Hermione of being pregnant with Draco's baby she couldn't control her temper any longer and that's when she herself had cracked. Unbeknownst to Ron the person who actually had raped Hermione had been Harry. After Sirius' death Harry had been different. He had been depressed and angrier than ever and his time spent with the Dursleys over the summer had made him even worse. It was during a day of back to school shopping that "it" happened.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Harry!" Said Hermione happily, she ran over to a Tall boy with glasses and an odd shaped scar on his forehead, she embraced him warmly.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Harry stated blankly, he sounded rather out of it as if he may have had a bit too much to drink and his breath was ridden with the stench of alcohol.  
  
"...So how was your summer?" she asked trying to sound as cheerful as possible "Read any good books?" Harry stared at Hermione and then after quickly scanning the present surroundings he looked back at Hermione, he seemed slightly more aware of his actions now but the look he was giving her made her slightly uncomfortable "Hey I think I saw Ron back there at 'Flourish and Blott's' wanna' go see if he's still there?" Hermione eased up a bit.  
  
"Sure Harry." She said brightly  
  
"Good, I know a shortcut, follow me." Harry roughly grasped Hermione's hand and began pulling her down a dank alleyway. The alleyway was very secluded and there was absolutely no one in sight (or within hearing range for that matter).  
  
"Harry..." she said cautiously "are you sure we're going the right way? I don't think that we can get to flourish and Blott's this way."  
  
"Oh no?" asked Harry, he laughed menacingly "well that's because we're making a quick detour first." Hermione looked frightened, she was about to say something but was cut off when as Harry slammed her into the wall of the alleyway. Hermione screamed as Harry roughly bit her neck. She struggled to free herself from his tight grip but his many years of quidditch made it impossible, her fierce protesting merely made him angrier. It was only moments before Harry was able to relieve both himself and Hermione of their trousers (or in Hermione's case a skirt). Hermione eventually blacked out and was left lying there injured and alone. 


	2. Deliverance: chapter 2

Deliverance: Chapter 2  
  
Morning had finally come and Hermione wasn't feeling any better, today she was going to have to confess to Ron what she had done; How would he take the news? She slowly got out of bed, got dressed, and headed down to the great hall to talk to Ron. Ron was waiting for her at the Gryffindor table. He looked slightly nervous about speaking with her but it was obvious that he had calmed down since the previous evening.  
  
"Hello 'Mione." He turned a little red but otherwise stayed calm. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night, I know that this must be hard on you."  
  
"That's alright Ron." She smiled slightly "Now I need you to listen to me because I've decided that I am going to tell you who 'it' was." Ron merely nodded. "Ok, this Ron is what happened..." Hermione went into a longwinded explanation of the day she had been raped by harry, when she had finally finished talking Ron was absolutely speechless, he was gaping at Hermione unable to form words to describe what he was feeling.  
  
".... H..H..Harry? He did this to you?" Ron was dumbfounded he was unable to believe that harry his best friend of six years would be able to do such a horrible thing... true harry had been different lately, but this, how could he do such a thing?  
  
"Ron there is one more thing that I need to tell you..." Hermione looked rather pale at this moment she seemed both scared and guilty at the same time as well as confused and unsure. "Ron, last night after our argument... Well, I just couldn't take it anymore so... so I performed an abortion spell." Ron was in shock, this couldn't be real, first the news about Harry and now this? He just couldn't take it. Without saying a word he got up from the table and left. Leaving Hermione more alone than she thought was possible. Her friends were gone, Harry was no longer her friend, and now Ron had deserted her as well. How could this year possibly get any worse? She really shouldn't have asked. 


	3. Deliverance:chapter 3

Deliverance: Chapter 3  
  
Hermione looked down at her schedule for today's classes. "DAMMIT! Why today? Why today do we have every single class with the Slytherines? Like I really need Malfoy's tormenting now." The first class of the day was potions, which made things even worse.  
  
"Today class..." Snape snapped "We are going to be making a potion called the 'Memory stealer' or 'Pictures of the past' potion. You will be working in partners that I will choose for you. The potion will allow your partners to have a five minute access to every memory and thought that lies within your mind. So lets just hope there isn't anything too personal in your past." Snape grinned evilly and then began to pair off the students eventually he got to Hermione's name "Ms. Granger will be working with Mr.Malfoy..." was that really possible? Was Hermione's luck really so bad that Snape would pair her with the only person she hated more than Harry (well not quite more than Harry, but he was a close second.)? Yes her luck really was. Before she could allow her thoughts to dwell anymore on the subject Malfoy plopped down in the chair beside her.  
  
"Guess it's just you me mudblood." Malfoy sneered but other than this comment he said nothing else. Not wishing to work in direct contact with one another they made their own separate potions. When both were finished they each took a lock of hair from the other, placed it in the potion and quickly gulped the potion down. Hermione's head was now swimming with foreign memories. She could see a young boy with blond hair cowering in a corner a bloody and beaten form of what appeared to be a woman lying in front of him, standing over the woman was a tall evil looking man with platinum blond hair (obviously Luciuos Malfoy). The memory changed, the boy was now older, he was riding a broomstick for what appeared to be the first time he fell, the man was there again yelling and hurling insults at the boy, the boy returned to his broom and mounted it once more, he kicked off from the ground, Hermione could see tears streaming down his face. The memory changed once again, the boy was older still, he seemed to be in his Slytherine dorm room, he was alone and writing in what appeared to be a journal, the journal became more clear and Hermione was now able to read what was written there.  
  
"Dear journal, Hermione granger hit me today, you would probably think I'm angry but that is not the case, strangely enough I feel that I deserved it completely. I don't know why I'm so mean to her I really do respect her, she is an absolutely wonderful person, who knows I think I might actually be developing a crush on the girl. I really do wish I could tell her this, but I cant because of my reputation that I am forced to uphold. If it weren't for my father and my fear of him I would tell her how I feel but I think its best not to say anymore to you just incase this is ever discovered. Goodnight."  
  
The memories and thoughts began to fade until Hermione was finally left once again with her own thoughts. Her mind was racing now. Malfoy actually liked her? And he disliked being mean to her? What kind of alternate reality was this? Then another thought struck her! What had Malfoy seen of her memories? Did he know about Harry? Did he know about her pregnancy? Her abortion? What exactly had Draco seen in that five-minute time span? And had she just referred to him as Draco during this crazy mass overload of thoughts? She was pulled away from her thinking when Malfoy spoke.  
  
"Granger..." He started "Did Harry really do that to you?" He already knew the answer but what he had just seen was just so overwhelming that he had to hear it from her.  
  
"Yes..." she replied, she looked away from Malfoy feeling almost ashamed of what he had seen "What else did you see?"  
  
"Everything..." he replied quietly, "and...What did you see?" He sounded nervous almost as if he didn't really want to know the answer.  
  
"I... I saw you when you were younger... you were in a corner... you had watched your mother being beaten by your father... I saw you on your first attempt at flying on a broom...and..." Hermione blushed "I saw you writing in your journal that you... erm... had a crush on me..." It was now Draco's turn to blush, and the purplish color that rose to his cheeks clashed painfully with his blonde hair. "You aren't going to tell anyone about that are you?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat If this got out it could ruin him.  
  
"I won't tell anyone I promise... and you won't tell..." she was cut off by Draco  
  
"Of course I wont tell anyone." They both took one last embarrassed glance at the other before lapsing into silence for the rest of their potions class. 


	4. Deliverance: chapter 4

Deliverance: Chapter four  
  
Weeks passed and everything was pretty much uneventful. One day Hermione received a letter from Headmaster Dumbledor telling her to come to his office after lunch. The next day as soon as Hermione had finished her lunch she headed up to Dumbledore's office. When she got there she was not alone, Draco Malfoy sat in one of two chairs opposite Dumbledor.  
  
"I suppose you both wish to know why I called you here then?" Said Dumbledore who was positively beaming.  
  
"Yes professor." Replied the two students in unison.  
  
"I have called you two here because have chosen the two of you as next years head boy and girl..." He was about to say something else but was cut short by a series of gleeful shrieks coming from Hermione. "...As I was saying, Next year the two of you will be the ones who carry the main responsibilities among the prefects and among all students for that matter, but there is a slight catch.... And that is a test that you must undergo and pass, if you do not pass this 'test' then a new head girl and boy will be chosen."  
  
"Professor...?" Hermione questioned "What if one of us passes this test and the other does not?" Professor Dumbledor looked at her happily, he seemed to have attained a slight twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"This test will be passed by the both of you together... or a new head boy AND girl will be chosen." Was the reply he gave his confused students.  
  
"Professor...?" Hermione asked again, Dumbledor merely smiled and nodded " Just what exactly is this 'test'?"  
  
"That's a very good question, one I was about to get to. For your test the two of you are going to be stuck with one another for seven days, you will be given a private room and your homework will be taken to the room, as well as all of your belongings, and food will also be brought to you by the house elves. You will not be permitted to leave your room or to have any visitors during the week. This test is to see if you two can coexist together happily, being as next year if you two are the head boy and girl then you will be sharing a common room. If the other teachers and I believe that the two of you have gotten along well enough throughout the course of the seven days then you will be our next years head boy and girl. So good luck to you both. The start of the test will begin tomorrow, you are to see me after your last class and you will be taken to your room. And just so you know, We will be checking up on the both of you from time to time." With that he ushered the two (now speechless) students outside. When they had finally reached the bottom of the staircase the two students looked reproachfully at one another, this was going to be one hell of a week. 


	5. Deliverance: Chapter 5

Deliverance: Chapter 5  
  
It had been an extremely long day, not only for the fact that Hermione had taken all of her least favorite classes that day but also for the fact that she had constantly been worrying about having to spend seven days in a room with Malfoy. Even if it had been revealed to her that Malfoy wasn't quite the prat he seemed to be, or that he had at one point in time 'liked her', she still thoroughly disliked him (or so she thought). Hermione quickly headed over to Dumbledor's office hoping that she wasn't late but dreading her arrival all the same. When she got there once again she was the last to arrive 'Bloody hell' she thought 'How in the world does he get here so fast.'. Before she could ponder this interesting bit of trivia Dumbledor stood and began to lead the two to their new place of residence. After walking for what seemed like ages, they finally appeared in front of a small wooden door.  
  
"This is where you two are to spend the next seven days. I have already explained the terms to you and I expect them to be followed. I would like to wish you good luck, and I hope that you both enjoy your stay. Goodnight." And with that Dumbledor turned around and left, leaving the two students to enter the unfamiliar doorway on their own.  
  
"So who's going to open the door?" Hermione asked in all seriousness. Draco stared at her and then as if finally giving in he turned the handle of the brass knob and pushed the door open, the two students stepped inside. Draco carefully shut the door, then turned to look at the place where he was going to be spending the next week. The room wasn't quite as small as he had feared, although it was no where near as big as he had hoped. It was a Fairly small room with two twin beds on either side of it, Half of the room was decorated in the green and silver of Slytherine and the other half in the red and gold of Gryffindor. All and all the room was adequate. He looked at the slytherine side again and noticed that all of his belongings were already there 'Thank god for small mercies' he thought sarcastically. He looked about the room again his eyes landing upon a small door off to the right, as he began to walk towards the door it became apparent that Hermione had gotten the same idea because she too was walking to the door. This time it was Hermione's turn to open the door. She looked inside, it was obviously the bathroom, it was quite small but homey all the same. Inside the bathroom was a combination Shower/Bath two separate sinks (one of which was painted silver and the other painted gold) there were two toilets (and a urinal for Draco) and there was one rather large mirror that spanned the length of the bathroom wall. After completely exploring their new little home the two students headed silently to their separate halves of the room. Hermione deciding that just about anything was better than speaking with Malfoy decided to work on her potion's essay. Draco apparently thinking along the same lines as hermione got out a book (Quidditch for dummies) and began to read in silence. After four hours of homework and reading, and a complete and utter silence between the two Hermione decided she might as well talk to Malfoy rather than die of boredom from doing this for seven full days.  
  
"Um... Malfoy." Said Hermione, bringing him back from his thoughtless daze, He quickly wiped the drool (that was now forming quite a puddle on his bed) away, and looked over at the bushy haired Gryffindor. "Well, You know maybe since we have to be stuck here for seven days we could at least try to get to know each other better, so that we might be able to pass this test. I mean I honestly think that I would go crazy if I was forced to do homework in silence twenty four hours a day for an entire week, even someone who enjoys homework as much as I do can only take so much." Draco looked over at her, he was still not completely back to full thinking capacity but even now he was able to see her point.  
  
"Well..." he said finally recovering "... I suppose that might be an ok suggestion. So where should we start, and do you want to share first or should I?" He sounded slightly sarcastic but what he said he had meant in all seriousness.  
  
"Well I guess I can go first. I think we should start from the beginning, let's see... I was born Hermione Marie Satchet at St Mungo's hospital, My parents who were on the run from Voldemort gave me up for adoption. Eventually I was adopted by the Grangers who were told by my parents of my heritage. My real parents were killed by Voldemort shortly after..." Hermione was about to continue her story but was interrupted by Draco who had been sitting their dumbfounded.  
  
"... So...so you aren't a mudblood after all?" He looked so completely surprised that Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She nodded and then proceeded to continue with her story.  
  
"Anyway..." she began "after my real parents were killed and I was adopted by the Grangers I lead a relatively normal life, well until I turned 11 and I received my Hogwart's letter. After I received my letter my foster parents decided that it was a good time to tell me about my true heritage. I took it very well for being so young. I did however still fell as though my foster parents who had raised me since I was a baby were indeed my real parents, true there was no blood relation, but they had raised me, and that's what mattered. That's why I have always referred to myself as a muggle born. In my first year of Hogwarts I met my two best friends, (or at least that was previously the case) of six years. Harry, Ron and I have been through a lot together, and we have always managed to be the best of friends until that is this summer. After the death of Harry's godfather harry changed, he became more aggressive and angrier, he also suffered through a large amount of depression. His depression unfortunately led him to alcohol, which he drank much to often. Finally Harry's drinking lead him to actually hurt someone, that someone being myself. It was a day of back to school shopping and I ran into Harry while I was on my way to get some more parchment and quills for this year. He told me that we were going to go see Ron at Flourish and Blot's. He drug me down a dark alleyway and well you already know what happened after that. When I eventually returned this year to Hogwarts I discovered that I was pregnant with Harry's child. I figured since Ron was my best friend that I should tell him about it, and that maybe he would be able to help me. Unfortunately he wasn't in the least bit helpful and after our argument I decided to perform an abortion charm. The next day after feeling slightly guilty I once again tried to talk to Ron. I told Ron that it had been Harry who had raped me and I told him about the charm. These bits of information merely made things worse between us. And we haven't talked since that day. And so I guess that leads us up to the present then?" She seemed slightly saddened by the end of her story and a lone tear escaped from her eyes. She quickly wiped it away and forced a smile upon her face "So... I guess it's your turn huh?" Draco nodded, he was still trying to process everything Hermione had said... how could someone take all of that suffering over such a short period of time? After a few moments silence Draco began his story.  
  
"Well... I was born Draco Isaac Malfoy to Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy, My mother wanted a family but the only reason that my father saw for my birth was as an heir to the Malfoy throne, which is not a highly coveted position in my personal opinion. My father treated both my mother and myself horribly. My mother was beaten daily, and as soon as I was capable of walking I was beaten as well. He had no reason to beat us, he merely enjoyed it, and found it a good way to get rid of pent up frustration. I had absolutely no friends as a child, not because no one wished to be friends with me, but because my father disapproved of anyone that I felt could be my friend. That being because all of the children my father wanted me to be friends with were the ones that I had absolutely no desire to befriend, such as Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The only time I really feel alive is when I'm riding a broomstick. That is the only joy I have in this life. That and my mother, but my mother has been driven to such a point that she barely recognizes me anymore. I am forced to put up a façade around everyone I have ever known other than my mother...and now you, I don't hate mudbloods. I have never hated mudbloods, and in fact I would do almost anything to be one, because that would mean I wouldn't have to live as I do. I really have nothing more to say than that. Thank you for listening to me. You are the first person I have ever been able to say this to. So I'm going to ask you this now. Would it be possible for us to... be friends? I know I've been an obnoxious Prat all of these years and I'm sorry for that. As I said earlier I have never had a true friend before, and I would be honored if you would be my first." Hermione was confused, and utterly bewildered. Was this really Draco Malfoy? The Slytherine bastard that had made her life a living hell for six years. Well no matter what she was thinking there was only one way that she was able to answer his question.  
  
"Yes. I would be glad to be your friend." She smiled sincerely and extended her hand as a sign that she truly meant it. Draco looked at her hand for a moment before grasping it warmly. Both had found a new friend that knew more about them than anyone else and maybe, just maybe these seven days wouldn't be quite so bad after all. The two students said goodnight to the other and wandered over to their respective beds. A new ray of hope that maybe they could survive this year, and maybe they could survive it without intensive mental therapy. But who knows just what can happen in six more days? And what is to become of the two after their time together is up? Will this friendship last? Will the friendship turn into something more? Only the author knows. 


	6. Deliverance: Chapter 6

Deliverance: Chapter 6  
  
Hermione had slept quite peacefully during the night, all except for a rather strange dream that had involved her and Draco hunting for squirrels in Egypt. Nonetheless all thoughts of this particularly disturbing dream were lost as she opened her eyes to find Draco's face hovering only inches from her own.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked rather nonchalantly. He got up from her bed and walked over to the door where a small house elf stood. The house elf was now staring happily at the fully awake Hermione.  
  
"Um... A bagel I suppose. And a glass of pumpkin juice would be nice Thank you." Hermione had now gotten out of the bed and was proceeding towards the bathroom, her arms full of beauty products and a pair of clothes to wear that day. She had picked out a pair of worn in jeans and a black tank top, if she didn't have to go to class she might as well dress casually. On her way she thought she heard Draco grumble something about her not eating enough, which wasn't the case at all. Hermione just never really had much of an appetite at breakfast. When Hermione had returned from her shower she found her breakfast waiting for her, oddly enough she saw that Draco had ordered the same thing she had. She looked rather skeptically at the buttered bagel Draco was currently devouring.  
  
"A bit Hypocritical aren't we?" She said while staring disapprovingly at Draco's bagel. He looked up at her slightly embarrassed, that same purplish color began to creep back into his cheeks. She really wished he wouldn't do that, it may have been cute but he certainly looked a lot better when he wasn't blushing... wait a second did she really just say the words cute and Draco in the same sentence together? Apparently her dream wasn't the only weird thing that would happen today. Draco having finished his bagel decided to try and begin a conversation, being as awkward silences (which do have their moments) just aren't all that enjoyable.  
  
"So...Did you sleep well?" He asked, true this was kind of a corny question to use to start a conversation but at least it was better than talking about the weather. She looked at him for a moment wondering just how crazy he would think her if she were to tell him about the dream she had. In the end she decided not to bring it up and made a mental note to never go to Egypt.  
  
"I slept alright." She said rather blandly. They soon lapsed back into an awkward silence. It was Hermione's turn to think of something to say. After racking her brain for a couple of minutes, she finally remembered that there was a big quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherine.  
  
"Hey Draco..." questioned Hermione "If they're playing that big quidditch game today and your stuck here ...who's going to play seeker for Slytherine?" Draco pondered this question for a moment nut was unable to come up with a good answer. "Well..." she said "If you want I could make it so we could see the game..." Draco looked up happily and nodded in approval. Hermione walked over to where her trunk lay beside her bed. She quickly rifted through a couple of stacks of books (rather large books at that) before she settle on a small red book bound in leather. She flipped through the pages for a minute or two before finding the page she had been looking for. Carrying the open book in one hand and her wand in the other she placed herself a short distance in front of where Draco was sitting. She used her wand to make a large rectangular shape in the air before saying "Aerio Octiclo" and then shortly after "Hogwarts quidditch game". As soon as she said this a large holographic looking screen appeared in the place that Hermione had drawn the rectangular shape. On the screen the game of quidditch was heating up. Gryffindor had scored 55 points and Slytherine had scored 60. Harry could be seen circling overhead looking for the snitch and apparently Blaise Zabini had taken Draco's place as seeker. Since Draco seemed to approve of his temporary replacement, Hermione figured that he must be a pretty good seeker. Her suspicions were confirmed when it was Blaise and not Harry who caught the snitch. And even though it wasn't her team that had one she couldn't help but cheer for Harry's defeat. After the quidditch game ended Hermione removed the screen by tapping on it three times and repeating the original charm.  
  
"So what now?" asked Hermione. Draco looked up at Hermione, he paused for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. "Well I don't suppose you want to do homework do you?" Draco looked up in mock terror at the mention of doing homework "Thought not." She replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well you must be able to think of something fun to do." His infamous smirk appeared.  
  
"Well there is one thing..." he said, Hermione was about to ask what this one thing could possibly be but she was cut short by the placing of Draco's lips upon her own. Hermione was startled at first but she quickly gave in to the kiss. Soon her mind had completely stopped thinking about anything (except for the kiss that is) eventually however they both had to come up for air. As soon as Hermione's oxygen was replenished her mind began to race. Whereas during the kiss her mind had been completely carefree, right now there was hardly anything she wasn't thinking. Finally she just gave up on thinking altogether 'What the hell' she thought, this time it was Draco's turn to be surprised, he hadn't really thought that she would kiss him back, but that's exactly what she did. They continued to do this for a good 7 or 8 minutes before they finally decided to actually talk about what had just happened. After the kissing had subsided there was a slightly awkward silence between the two. It was Hermione who spoke first.  
  
"Draco...what the hell did we just do?" She asked sounding slightly embarrassed. Draco just smiled.  
  
"Well Hermione I believe that would be called kissing, or as some might refer to it making out." He seemed very smug and he obviously wasn't nearly as troubled by the whole situation as Hermione was. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well I know that..." She replied rather huffily "what I meant was... well what does it mean?" Draco chuckled softly to himself.  
  
"Generally..." He replied calmly "I would say that if two people kiss, it means that they like one another... and just so I can skip over any other questions you may have... Will you be my girlfriend?" Hermione looked flabbergasted, she didn't know if she should kiss Draco (again) or if she should slap him.  
  
"Well I ... uh ... um... ok." Was the only way hermione was able to respond. Draco smiled contentedly up at Hermione. Before Hermione could say or do anything else Draco took hold of her hand and sat her down beside him on the sofa (the only real piece of furniture other than the beds.) for a happy cuddling session. Generally it was a nice way to start off the day. The rest of that day and the rest of the week were spent basically the same way. That is until the very last night that they were to spend in the room together.  
  
The next morning:  
  
"DRACO! I can't find my underwear! Have you seen it? Bloody hell! Dumbledor will be here any minute and I can't find my underwear." Draco just smiled. He was still lying on the bed being much to lazy to actually get up.  
  
"Did you look at the foot of the bed? ... Oh... wait here they are... they were under the covers." He quickly tossed Hermione's underwear back to her, then he once again plopped back down onto the bed.  
  
"DRACO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THAT BED! Dumbledor is coming and.... Oh for gods sake put some clothes on." Hermione may have been yelling... but the fact that she was smiling like crazy was enough to make it clear that she wasn't really mad. About fifteen minutes later Dumbledor finally arrived. He congratulated the two upon passing the test and told them that they would indeed be next years head boy and girl. The test was now over, and in all honesty Draco and Hermione weren't all that happy that it was. Nevertheless Dumbledor escorted the two smiling students back to the great hall. 


	7. Delverance: chapter 7

Deliverance: Chapter 7  
  
As Draco and Hermione entered the great hall together more than just a few people turned to look their way. After all the sight of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger holding hands and being happy about it was an unprecedented one. Eventually the two said goodbye to one another and departed to their respective tables. Hermione chose a seat next to Ron. Even though they hadn't been on the best of terms since the day she had told him about the abortion, Hermione was now completely willing to put all of that in the past.  
  
"Good morning Ron." Hermione said in a rather chipper tone of voice. "So how have you been?" She smiled peacefully. Ron however was staring at her as if she were an alien life form.  
  
"Gods Hermione, What the hell was that. You and Malfoy holding hands? What's going on?" Hermione looked slightly offended by Ron's comment but she decided not to pay it much heed.  
  
"Well Ron..." She said, "Malfoy and I are going out." Ron looked at her as if she had grown another head. What Hermione had just said was about the least likely (in his opinion) thing that Hermione could have possibly said.  
  
"You're going out with Malfoy! The Slytherine scum that has tormented me you and Harry for six years! I refuse to accept that. What's wrong with you?" Hermione cringed slightly at the mention of Harry's name,  
  
"What's wrong with me?!" Said Hermione angrily "What's wrong with me Ron, is that you can't handle the choices that I make. I have a life and I can choose to do whatever the hell I want to do with it. And no matter what I choose to do I would hope that our friendship meant enough to you that you would actually respect that! But apparently not." And with that Hermione got up from the table and left. She decided that the best place to go was probably the library being as she didn't really fee like facing the other members of the girls dormitories, at least not quite yet. When Hermione reached the library she found herself a book that she thought looked quite interesting (1001 ways to prepare for N.E.W.T.S by Obs Sesive) and sat down at one of the back tables. She had just gotten through the first 100 ways when she felt a hand grasp her roughly on the shoulder. Hermione turned around to see whom it was, but she hardly had enough time to turn around before she had been pinned to the wall.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Said Harry venomously, he had placed one hand over her mouth rendering her incapable of screaming. "So how've you been? I see that you and Malfoy are quite friendly these days. I guess I'm not the only one who's been able to pry those legs of yours apart huh?" Harry was about to begin the physical part of his assault but before he was able to do so someone pulled him off of her. Hermione looked up. She had expected to see Malfoy but not...  
  
"Dumbledor?" She questioned, her breath was ragged and a bruise was now forming where Harry had grabbed onto her shoulder but other than that she was all right.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger... I would like the both of you to come with me... now." Said Dumbledor. His old and fatherly face was one of utter seriousness. Harry and Hermione (who still managed to keep quit a distance between them) followed silently behind Dumbledor all the way to his office. When they had all taken a seat Dumbledor began to speak.  
  
"I was afraid that something like this might happen. And now that my fears have been confirmed I have no other choice. Harry and Hermione I am about to tell you something that you may not believe. This was kept a secret for your own good. Harry... Sirius isn't dead." Harry was in disbelief. "Your Godfather was indeed badly injured in the battle at the department of mysteries but he was not as badly injured as he could have been, all of those who I sent to fight had protection spells placed upon them... also as you may remember he disappeared behind that archway. The reason he disappeared was because the way the spell worked was if you were injured badly you would immediately apparate to a special team of healers that we had established. We hid this information because we used Sirius, who was presumed dead, to uncover information about the upcoming final battle with Voldemort. The final battle is coming soon. We have mere weeks before you will be forced to face Voldemort, Harry." Harry was only barely listening to Dumbledor about the upcoming battle. Harry's Brain wasn't allowing him to get passed 'Sirius is alive'. There were so many emotions that Harry was feeling at this one moment. He felt happy and relieved that Sirius was alive, he felt angry and frustrated that Dumbledor hadn't told him Sirius was alive, and he felt horribly guilty sad and terrified of what he had done to Hermione because of Sirius' presumed death. And because of all this all that harry was able to do was to sit silently in Dumbldor's office trying as hard as he could to suppress the tears that were forming in his eyes and having no luck in doing so at all. How could hermione ever forgive him for what he'd done? And what about this final battle that was approaching, would he survive it? Would anyone survive it? (Would I stop using these weird question thingys to end my chapters?) Only time will tell. 


	8. Deliverance: Chapter 8 Final Chapter

**Deliverance: Chapter 8**

It had now been a week since Dumbledor had told Harry and Hermione about Sirius and the upcoming final battle. Hermione was nowhere near forgiving Harry but at least they were on speaking terms again. Both Ron and Draco (Who it turns out was secretly a member of the Order of the phoenix all along) were informed about Sirius being alive and about the final battle. And now Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Dumbledor were all preparing for the last battle with Voldemort. Dumbledor had been researching through some of the original texts of magic for a spell to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledor had spent endless hours of research, he was about to call it quits for the day but he saw something that caught his eye. He saw a spell called 'mother earth', the description read as follows

'The Mother earth spell is a spell that uses the power of the love that a person has been shown throughout their lifetime. This collected amount of love creates an unstoppable force against any foe.' This was it! This was the type of spell Dumbledor had been searching for, and now that he had it, they were ready to fight. That evening Dumbledor gathered the four students as well as all of the aurors and every other person that was going to be fighting on their side, even Sirius was there. The plan was this: Harry was to use the mother earth spell on Voldemort. Only Harry was to try to fight Voldemort, and everyone else would be fighting Voldemort's deatheaters. They would attack tomorrow during a Deatheater ceremony that they had learned about through Sirius. Dumbledor ended the meeting by telling everyone to be careful and then one by one they left. Hermione and Draco however left together.

"Draco…" Said Hermione quietly "I'm…I'm scared… I'm only seventeen I don't want to die. And … I don't want to lose you." A single tear slid down Hermione's cheek. Draco looked up at her sympathetically.

"I don't want to lose you either Hermione…I love you…and … if we survive this…and I mean when we're old enough … well will you marry me?" Hermione hugged him tightly, new tears formed in her eyes

"Of course I'll marry you! I love you and I will always love you… and we're going to make it through this alive." Draco kissed her forehead and smiled lovingly then the two walked back to their dorms with a new vigor for what was to come the next day.

The Deatheater ceremony was to take place at night at Lucious Malfoy's Mansion. Throughout the day every single one of those who were to be involved in the final battle were more nervous than is possibly imaginable. They were to get to the mansion with an overly large portkey they were to dress as deatheaters and as soon as everyone had gotten into the building they were to attack.

That evening:

"Is everyone ready?" asked Dumbledor "right. On the count of three everyone is to grab hold of the portkey. Got it? Good. Good luck to all of you. Ok …1…2…. 3!" Everyone touched the portkey at exactly the same moment sending them all directly to Malfoy Manor. This was it, Voldemort was going to be beaten once and for all.

All of the Deatheater clad fighters walked inside and when the last person had walked through the door, it began. The deatheaters didn't know what hit them. Harry went for Voldemort. He was going to need a little time for this spell to work. He hoped his defense against the dark arts skills would hold out long enough. In one of the other areas of the mansion Draco and Hermione were standing back to back warding off as many death eaters as possible.

"How you doing?" Draco asked, his breathing was a bit ragged but as of now he was doing pretty well.

"Well as good as I could be in this situation…you?" she smiled sarcastically before quickly dodging a hex that had been sent her way. She instinctively hurled a rather powerful stunning charm back at the deatheater and was rewarded by a muffled scream as the paralyzed figure fell to the floor. Draco looked back at her, he smiled with admiration.

"Have you ever thought about becoming an auror?" he asked cocking an eyebrow and giving off one of his infamous smirks.

"Well… no, but it would certainty be exciting wouldn't it…however…the only thing I really want to be… is Mrs. Draco Malfoy." She gave him a quick kiss and then they went back to work, both of them were grinning broadly.

The spell was finally ready, Harry pointed his wand his wand at Voldemort "Your going to pay for all of those people you've killed… your going to pay for what you did to my parents _AMORE MALASS_!" A blinding beam of white light erupted from the end of Harry's wand. Voldemort was thrown violently backward his agonized screams were deafening as he writhed painfully on the floor, light came pouring from his beaten and disfigured body, the entire room was consumed with light. And then… silence…a silence so loud it was unbearable…and all that was left of what was once the most powerful wizard of all time…was a small pile of black dust…it was over.

As the last of the deatheaters were being rounded up by Dumbledore Draco carefully restored his wand to his pocket and went off in search of Hermione. At the time of Harry's final spell they had gotten separated and he hadn't seen her since. On the left side of his now destroyed home a small group of aurors were huddled in a small circle, they seemed to be looking at something. He pushed his way through the crowd to the other side. There in a crumpled and bloody heap lay the now lifeless form of Hermione. He dropped to his knees tears spilling unchecked from his eyes. Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on his shoulder… but Draco didn't notice. How could this have happened? Only mere minutes ago they had been laughing happily talking to one another…and Voldemort was gone…but what did it matter now? The only person that had ever truly known him… the only person who he had ever loved was gone. How could this be a victory? He closed his reddened eyes wishing more than anything to be with her again.

He opened his eyes once more… this time however he was no longer in the large mansion chamber… he was lying on a soft comfortable bed and he could feel warm flesh wrapped around his arm, he looked to his side…it was Hermione. But she looked different… she must have been in her twenties at least. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Good morning my darling husband." She snuggled up closer to him. He pinched himself quickly…'ow'… no this was definitely real…but how?

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco, what is it?" He tried to tell her what had happened what he had felt, everything that was going on in his mind right now…but he was unable to put it into words.

"…I…Love you." He finally choked out and he pulled her tighter. They were together and no matter what had happened whether it had been a dream or something entirely different… none of that mattered now. They were together and that meant everything.

THE END


End file.
